1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an offset voltage compensation technology, and more particularly, to a signal processor capable of compensating for an offset voltage, a wobble signal detector including the signal processor, and an optical disk apparatus including the wobble signal detector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In computing, an optical disk apparatus or optical disk drive is an apparatus that uses laser light or electromagnetic waves near the light spectrum as part of the process of reading or writing data to or from optical disks. Some optical disk apparatuses can only read from disks, while others can both read and write data (e.g., CD-RWs or DVD-RWs).
An optical disk is a flat, usually circular, disk which can contain audio, video or data encoded in microscopic pits (or bumps) on an encoding material on a surface of the disk. An optical disk apparatus that is configured to write data to an optical disk obtains information on the positions of tracks and sectors formed in the optical disk by detecting a wobble signal.
However, it may be difficult to detect the wobble signal due to an offset voltage that may be generated in the optical disk apparatus. Thus, there is a need for an optical disk apparatus that can compensate for an offset voltage.